pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Sze
Arthur Sze (born 1950) is a 2nd-generation Chinese-American poet. Life Sze was born in New York City and educated at the University of California, Berkeley, Sze is the author of 8 books of poetry, including The Ginkgo Light (Copper Canyon Press, 2009)Copper Canyon Press Sze's poems have appeared in the American Poetry Review, Boston Review '', ''Conjunctions, Kenyon Review, Manoa, Paris Review, Field, The New Yorker, and Virginia Quarterly Review.[http://www.vqronline.org/author/5641/arthur-sze/ VQR] They have been translated into Albanian, Chinese, Dutch, Italian, Romanian, and Turkish. He has been included in anthologies such as Articulations: The Body and Illness in Poetry (University of Iowa Press, 1994), Premonitions: The Kaya Anthology of New Asian North American Poetry, (Kaya Production, 1995), I Feel a Little Jumpy around You (Simon & Schuster, 1996), What Book!?: Buddhist Poems from Beats to Hiphop (Parallax Press 1998), and American Alphabets (Oberlin College Press, 2006). He has been a visiting Hurst professor at Washington University, and a Doenges visiting artist at Mary Baldwin College, and has conducted residencies at Brown University, Bard College, and Naropa University. He is a professor emeritus of the Institute of American Indian Arts, Writing Poet Jackson Mac Low has said: "The word 'compassion' is much overused, 'clarity' less so, but Arthur Sze is truly a poet of clarity and compassion." Albuquerque Journal reviewer John Tritica: commented that Sze "resides somewhere in the intersection of Taoist contemplation, Zen rock gardens and postmodern experimentation." Critic R.W. French notes that Sze's poems "are complex in thought and perception; in language, however, they have the cool clarity of porcelain. The surface is calm, while the depths are resonant. There is about these poems a sense of inevitability, as though they could not possibly be other than what they are. They move precisely through their patterns like a dancer, guided by the discipline that controls and inspires." Recognition Sze is the 1st poet laureate of Santa Fe, New Mexico. Awards * Lila Wallace/Reader’s Digest Writers’ Award * Guggenheim Fellowship,Guggenheim Fellowship * American Book Award * Lannan Literary Award for Poetry,Arthur Sze, Lannan Foundation * 2 National Endowment for the Arts Creative Writing fellowships * 3 grants from the Witter Bynner Foundation for Poetry * George A. and Eliza Gardner Howard Foundation Fellowship * Western States Book Award for Translation. Publications Poetry * The Willow Wind, Berkeley, CA: Rainbow Zenith Press, 1972 ** revised as The Willow Wind: Poems and translations from the Chinese . Santa Fe, NM: Tooth of Time Books, 1981. * Two Ravens, Guadalupita, NM: Tooth of Time Books, 1976; ** revised as Two Ravens: Poems and translations from the Chinese. Santa Fe, NM: Tooth of Time Books, 1984. * Dazzled, Point Reyes, CA: Floating Island Publications, 1982. * River River, Providence, RI: Lost Roads Publishers, 1987. * Archipelago, Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1995. * The Redshifting Web: Poems 1970-1998. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1998. * Quipu. '' Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. * ''The Ginkgo Light. '' Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2009. Translated * ''The Silk Dragon: Translations of Chinese poetry. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. Edited * I Am Waiting to Be Free: An anthology of women's writing from the Penitentiary of New Mexico. Santa Fe, NM: Koyemsi Press, 1981.Search results = au:Arthur Sze, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 15, 2015. * Cuentos III. 1984. * Chinese Writers on Writing. San Antonio, TX: Trinity University Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Arthur Sze b. 1950, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 11, 2012. Audio / video *''Arthur Sze'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: University of Missouri, 199-? *''Frank and Manoa'' (cassette). Naropa Institute, 1998. *''Passwords : Arthur Sze on Ma Chih-Yuan, Li Ho, and Li Shang-Yin'' (cassette). New York: Poets House, 1999. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arthur Sze, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * * *Arthur Sze b. 1950 at the Poetry Foundation *Arthur Sze profile & 19 poems at the Academy of American Poets. ;Audio / video *Arthur Sze at YouTube *[http://www.uctv.tv/search-details.aspx?showID=13563 Lunch Poems: Arthur Sze, UCTV, 4-28-08] (30 mins, audio) *Sze reading at the Lensic Theater in Santa Fe, New Mexico on 1 April 1997. Video (30 mins) ;Books *Arthur Sze at Amazon.com ;About *Arthur Sze at the Lannan Foundation *[http://www.thedrunkenboat.com/szeview.htm "An E-view with Arthur Sze", Rebecca Seiferle, The Drunken Boat] ;Etc. *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Arthur Sze participated in Category:Living people Category:1950 births Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Mary Baldwin College faculty Category:Institute of American Indian Arts faculty Category:American poets Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets